This invention relates to tetrahydro-5-isopropyl-2-methyl-2-thiophene acetonitrile of our invention having the structure: ##STR2## produced by reaction of thioacetic acid with geranontrile, a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR3## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs and chewing gums.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances and aromas and/or tastes to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs and chewing gums. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Powerful, long-lasting, natural buchu leaf, tomato leaf, herbaceous, basil, minty and grapefruit-like aromas with natural "ontiga", tomato leaf, minty and grapefruit-like undertones are highly desirable to many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles, particularly herbal fragrances and herbal fragranced soaps and detergents.
Grapefruit and nootkatone-like aroma and taste nuances are highly desirable in the creation of flavors for foodstuffs and chewing gums.